<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>🐧 "That Little Shit!" 🐧 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🐧 by ThePridefulWriter</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792912">🐧 "That Little Shit!" 🐧 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🐧</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter'>ThePridefulWriter</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Sanders Sides (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Animal Jam - Freeform, Arguement With No Real Malice, Christmas, Club Penguin - Freeform, Human AU, M/M, No Smut, Nostalgia, One True Pairing, Oneshot, Prinxiety - Freeform, Sanders Sides - Freeform, Ship, attic, diary of a wimpy kid - Freeform, logicality - Freeform, one swear word, otp, shortfic</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 09:20:38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>523</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25792912</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePridefulWriter/pseuds/ThePridefulWriter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>" I mean I never liked Animal Jam, find it too boring but I spent so many hours on Club Penguin," Roman said with Virgil's attention shifting to the boy. "Personally, my fashion sense peaked on there, I was the definitely the most stylish penguin in every server," he said confidently. "Yeah right," Virgil muttered quietly. </p><p>Patton is getting the annual lights for Christmas from the attic when he gets distracted from a few relics from his childhood stored in the box. When Virgil and Roman get into an argument about something personal to their childhoods, the two realize something they never thought they would ever found about each other...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>🐧 "That Little Shit!" 🐧 A Prinxiety Shortfic 🐧</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Please Consider Leaving Kudo's As It Highly Motivates Me To Keep Writing For This Fandom!</p><p>Please Read Through The Additional Tags For Anything That May Make You Uncomfortable!</p><p>Word Count: 523 Words</p><p>Character Count: 3,407</p><p>Estimated Reading Time:</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Patton, we just need to get the Christmas decorations!"</p><p>Logan yelled as he held the ladder with loud noises coming from the attic Patton was searching through. "I've... got the box!" Patton called form up there with a loud huff. Patton climbed down the stairs with a large, dusted box before he reached the ground. </p><p>" Patton don't open the-" Logan said as he let go of the ladder away but the sounds of the box opening coming too fast. Logan sighed as the ladder automatically lifted upwards. </p><p>As Patton was searching through the box, he suddenly pulled out a couple of brightly colored books. " Aw... I remember these, I used to read them during Middle School," Patton fondly remembered as Logan looked over his shoulder. " Hm... a children's book," He commented with a blank expression. </p><p>" Come on Logie, you read books like this when you were a kid right? You weren't born reading dictionaries!" Patton said. "While reading would have been impossible as children begin to read at 3 months old... I did read some books that were... targeted to children," Logan said. " I had a lot of books about prehistoric species in my bedroom when I was 10, they were quite educational," Logan commented in his usual serious tone. Virgil really couldn't understand how Patton had fallen in love with such a boring person. He would die bored if he married him.</p><p>" Though at the age of 11 I was quite fascinated with the game Animal Jam, I was purely invested in it being connected to National Geographic," Logan said as Patton was digging through the box on his knees. Roman was unusually quiet before he piped up with a comment. </p><p>" I mean I never liked Animal Jam, find it too boring but I spent so many hours on Club Penguin," Roman said with Virgil's attention shifting to the boy. "Personally, my fashion sense peaked on there, I was the definitely the most stylish penguin in every server," he said confidently. "Yeah right," Virgil muttered quietly. </p><p>" I'd to have liked to see you try and beat my impeccable fashion sense," Roman said, noticing Virgil's comment. " The peak of 2011 Fashion," Virgil said, getting right up in Roman's face. " For your information, I was the best-dressed emo on that game while you were out with your Disney worthy costume designs," Virgil said, trying to find any excuse to argue with Roman.</p><p> " You know, I remember beating someone that looked like a high school jock that looked like you 7 times in sled racing," Virgil remembered, knowing this argument was being seriously judged by Logan. Roman stopped with a puzzled look on your face. </p><p>"What?" Virgil asked. Maybe his insults didn't suck as much as he thought. "You know... there was some edgy goth penguin which um... did beat me 7 times," Roman said, stopping every few words with repressed shame. </p><p>" Are you... Princeoftheland98?" Virgil asked with the thought of their argument being forgotten. " Yes, and you were XxGothBrothxX?" Roman asked with two looking at each other with a confused expression.</p><p>" You little shit!" Roman said as Virgil prepared to run for his life.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>